The MEDOC index is a computer-produced index to U.S. Government publications in the health sciences. Published quarterly since 1976, this index is a unique bibliographic resource providing health sciences librarians with access to the underutilized publications of the U.S. Government. The objectives of this project are: l. Upgrade the MEDOC production system. 2. Modify the MEDOC bibliographic record so that it conforms to the current national (MARC) bibliographic standard. 3. Redesign the current MEDOC listings. 4. Design three new MEDOC listings: Author Index, Special Subject List and Five-Year cumulation. 5. Aggressive promotion of the new MEDOC Index. This project will dramatically increase the usefulness of the MEDOC index. It will also make possible the development of a unique bibliographic data base that will be compatible with developing regional and national systems.